1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for optimizing computer performance.
2. History of Related Art
Software applications often store and organize data using data structures such as linked lists, hash tables, trees, etc. For any given software application, selection of a data structure to contain particular data typically involves weighing performance considerations such as, among other things, storage efficiency, desired data operations, a time complexity of the desired data operations, and available computing resources. Some data structures require that a certain amount of memory be allocated at a time of data-structure instantiation. In many cases, however, memory requirements are not known at the time of instantiation.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.